1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to heart rate monitors for use in association with exercising apparatus and/or exercising procedures. More specifically, the invention relates to such a monitor which eliminates the effects of muscle artifact in the detection of a user's heart rate.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heart rate monitors for use in association with exercising apparatus and/or exercising procedures are known in the art, and one such monitor is illustrated in my U.S. Pat. No. Des. 254,569, Mar. 25, 1980, Lekhtman et al. My previous monitor, which is cylindrical in shape and which is grasped by both hands of a user, is designed to eliminate noise signals in the detection of a user's heart rate. However, such a monitor does not eliminate the effects of muscle artifact which is brought about when a user, in exercising, moves his arm or squeezes the monitor with his fingers. As electromyogram signals are in the same frequency range as electrocardiograph signals, the presence of these signals will affect the accuracy of the measured heart rate.